kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuichi Kitaoka
Kamen Rider Zolda (仮面ライダーゾルダ, Kamen Raidā Zoruda) is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is the fourth of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. His true identity is Kitaoka Shuichi and is played by Ryouhei. Fictional character biography Kitaoka Shuichi (北岡 秀一, Kitaoka Shūichi) is a self-proclaimed "Super-lawyer", and tends to only help someone if he has something to gain. Because he has a terminal case of cancer and was given only several more months to live, he accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider war. His prize is to be immortal so that he could continue his extravagant lifestyle. Because of his illness, he suffers from frequent dizzy spells and fainting. He first meets Shinji after he clears the Sakura Company of its credit fraud charges and is later pursued by its bookies after taking their dirty money as added payment for his services. Though Shinji was unaware of this at first, he attempts to save Kitaoka only to be rescued by his apprentice Goro Yura. Shinji later meets Kitaoka again when he and Reiko wanted permission from the Kawazu Pharmacy to inspect their factory for environmental violations. Interested in Shinji, Kitaoka allows Shinji to hang around with him and understand his ideology until Shinji hit a nerve of Kitaoka's thought to live for one's own desire seemed hollow made Kitaoka expel him out. Later, after attacking Kamen Rider Ryuki just as Ryuki kills a Zebraskull, Kitaoka learns that Shinji is in jail for suspected kidnapping and agrees to help him on the condition that Reiko writes a special article to boost his positive image. However, learning that Shinji's Ryuki with seeing the wound he inflicted in their fight, Kitaoka goes to Atori Cafe to get his pay from Ren. However, when a Wildboarder attacks, Kitaoka exposes himself while learning that Ren is a Rider - Kamen Rider Knight - as well. After fighting him, Kitaoka questions Ren's reasons for not killing Shinji. Kitaoka had intended to frame Shinji for kidnapping but after being fired as Shinji's lawyer when his intentions were revealed, Kitaoka is annoyed that Shinji is freed because of a girl named Yukari whom he brushed off while refusing to aid her. But after learning that her mother is hospitalized, Kitaoka secretly pays for her mother's surgery and earns the girl's respect. However, Zolda manages to sneak attack Ryuki and Knight while they were fighting the Wildboarder with Magnugiga, killing the monster while giving Ren memory loss in the overkill attack. Kitaoka later gives Goro use of Zolda for a while to conceal himself, until get sets up a scheme of having Shinji believe he accidentally killed Goro to have him quit being a Rider. But his arrogance of barring ORE from a press conference to spite Reiko led to her helping Ren expose the lawyer as the real Zolda. After bailing out the son of one of his clients, Jun Shibaura, Kitaoka drops his long time client Takeshi Asakura out being tired of the man's attitude, leading Asakura receiving aid from Kanzaki. Eventually the two found out they were both Riders and they began a personal feud against each other. Though Shinji would attempt to warn him of this while under the effect of Kamen Rider Odin's Time Vent, Kitaoka faked helping Shinji and later states that fulfilling his wish to win the Rider War is more important than Asakura staying behind bars. Kitaoka was the only Rider to voluntarily give up the fight rather than be killed, though he gave up because his cancer prevented him from further action. While died in peace at his home, Goro went to fight against Ohja in his place as Zolda; Goro, not used to Zolda's long-range style, died with Asakura learning too late that he is denied taking Kitaoka's life himself. After Kanzaki restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Kitaoka and Goro were both given a second chance at life, though it was never revealed if Kitaoka still has cancer or not. Episode Final In the movie: Episode Final (alternate ending), Kitaoka puts his grudge against Asakura on hold out of guilt for his actions of defending him when he murdered the sister of Miho Kirishima, who became a Rider to get revenge on her sister's murderer. Though he attempted to protect her from Ohja, Zolda gets the full blunt of her Blanc Visor, injuring his wrist. He later decides to end fighting, stating that he is tired of it. He then calls Reiko out for dinner, and goes with Goro to purchase flowers (at first he decided to just send Goro to do the purchase), forfeiting. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders special (alternate retelling), Kitaoka had then went to see Asakura, knowing he was a Rider and bumping into Shinji who revealed as another Rider. By accident, Asakura succeeds getting his card deck back and transforms, escaping prison. Kitaoka later joins the other Riders and traps Knight and Ryuki in a fight. He with the other remaining Riders activated Final Vent on Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Survive Knight. Kamen Rider Decade In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Zolda is seen on top of Zero-Liner, using his Final Vent against Decade's Final Attack Ride but, the attack fails, and he dies. Fighting Style Zolda is a master of ranged combat, and the only one whose forte is ranged combat. He uses his Magna Visor and Strike Vent on closer enemies, while destroying his opponents with his heavy artillery in Shoot Vent. His defense is comparable to Ryuki, as they have two Guard Vents. However, Zolda is weaker close range, and his Final Vent may be spectacular, but not enough to defeat Riders. His far-range style also cannot be duplicated, as proven when Goro, Kitaoka's butler, died battling Ohja, while when Kitaoka was Zolda, Ohja could barely touch him. Kamen Rider Zolda *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 110kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight': 20km *'Hearing': 10km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/7s *'Maximum Jump Height': 15m *'Punching & Kicking Power': 300AP Zolda is a far-range Kamen Rider, using different forms of heavy artillery to fight. His default weapon is his Magna Visor which doubles as a submachine gun with a cyclic rate of 120 rounds per minute. Using his Advent Deck, Zolda can conjure up additional weapons that form from his Contact Monster's body such as the Giga Launcher, the Giga Cannon backpack, and a huge Giga Armor shield. In his Final Vent, End Of World, Zolda summons Magnugiga in front of him, inserting his Magna Visor into the monster's back to have it fire all of its arsenal at once at the enemy and surround area. Contract Monster A minotaur and Zolda's Contact Monster, Magnugiga is a Mirror Monster referred as the Steel Giant as its size and heavy arsenal gives it the appearance of a mecha. Many of the weapons Zolda uses happen to be pieces of Magnugiga's body. Its name is a portmanteau of the two word, Magnum and Gigas. Magnugiga was destroyed when Ohja used his Doomsday attack to send it into the vortex manifested on Genocider's chest. In concept art, Magnagiga has a Survive Form called Magnatera that transformed into a tank during Zolda Survive's Final Vent. Advent Deck File:Torque_Advent.JPG|*'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Magnugiga. File:Torque_Strike_Vent.JPG|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Giga Horn. Never used in the series. File:Torque_Shoot_Vent.JPG|*'Shoot Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Giga Launcher''.' File:Torgue_Shoot_Vent_2.JPG|*'Shoot Vent''' (AP: 3000): Conjures '''''Giga Cannon. Zolda Second Guard Vent.jpg|'Guard Vent' (AP:1000): Conjures Giga Tector. Never used in the series but this card were made by Bandai in Ryuki collectable card games. File:Torque_Guard_Vent.JPG|*'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Giga Armor. File:Torque_Final_Vent.JPG|*'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes End of World. Zolda summons Magnugiga in front of him inserting his Magna Visor into the monster's back to have it fire all of its arsenal at once at the enemy and surrounding area. Trivia *His name is derived from the French or Russian word, "soldat(Солдат)" meaning "soldier" or "mercenary". External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Heroes